The primary goal of this research is to adapt our improved DNA hyridization technology to the identification of select disease agents compatable with current levels of sensitivity of available detection systems. Tests to be developed to commercial kits include Herpes simplex I and II, Cytomegalovirus, Mycobacterium sps., and bacterial/viral agents of infectious diarrhea. The specific aim of this proposal is to develop and clinically evaluate DNA probes and methodology for each disease entity by: 1.) identifying and producing DNA probes for those infectious agents by recombinant DNA techniques; 2.) expand and refine the sensitivity of the detection system using both radiometric and non-radiometric methodologies; 3.) improve the current test methodology. Initial tests will require primary culture. As progress in these three areas is made on improving test sensitivity, our long term objective is to incorporate these advances into a series of new infectious disease diagnostic tests as a result of increasingly greater sensitivity, thus reducing the time necessary for primary culture and ultimately allowing the test to be performed directly on the clinical specimen. Application of DNA probes to infectious disease in this manner should provide unsurpassed accuracy in organism identification. Development of this procedure into a simple, reliable kit has major commercial potential.